In recent years, a portable computer such as a notebook type personal computer (hereinafter, referred to as “notebook PC”) has been standardized to have a radio communication antenna. The radio communication antenna is disposed on an upper surface or a side surface of a liquid crystal display so that the antenna exhibits the optimum sensitivity when users use the notebook PC. In order to cope with recent demands such as broad and multiple frequency bands, a high data transfer rate, or a diversity communication, the number of antennas mounted on a display-side casing of the notebook PC has been more and more increased.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-149463 discloses an electronic apparatus casing in which a resin member for covering a distal end part of a base member containing a fiber is bonded to the base member by means of adhesive while preventing the adhesive from running over a joint surface of the resin member and the base member, thus covering a hangnail of the fiber at the distal end part. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 11-298158 discloses an electronic apparatus casing configured by a metal plate and wall parts formed of a composite heat-curable resin material, for coping with multiple purposes of, such as, a light weight, an electromagnetic shielding property, or a transformation. The metal plate and the wall parts are joined with each other in corrugated joint surfaces.
With further progress in the trend toward a thinner size and a lighter weight notebook PC, the structure of the display casing has been further evolved to cope with such progress. In a metallic display casing, the cutout portions for securing the antenna sensitivity have weak points in terms of strength while posing designing problems; hence, a display casing having a new structure is demanded. Therefore, a need has been recognized for an electronic apparatus, especially, such as a next-generation notebook PC, to have a display casing capable of achieving excellent antenna characteristics while being thin in size and lightweight.